


Stories of their life

by ChooChooChooZ03



Category: yi tian tu long ji, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooChooZ03/pseuds/ChooChooChooZ03
Summary: Series of standalone/one-shot fanfics about the life of Zhang Wuji,  Zhao Min,  and their family as they went through the ups and downs of life.Each chapter is not chronologically ordered. Connected to the fanfic After They Met Again (most likely to be set after or during this fanfic series)and All that He Wanted to Give Her.Original characters included.Will be told from various POV.





	1. A Hero's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement, no monetary gain, and no ill intention intended. 
> 
> All credits to source materials (e.g. characters) / any aspect that might be borrowed from other materials (if any) for this fanfic belong to the respective sources.
> 
> This is Alternate Universe (AU) that does not  
> strictly follow canon/source materials. Some Out of Characters included as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

It was not easy to be the son of a hero.

  
It was never easy.

  
Zhang Cuifeng pondered as he sat on the mossy ground. He loved the quietness, the tranquility, the view of Wudang's back mountain. This had been his hiding place whenever he needed to calm his restless soul. Whenever he wished to get away from the star struck eyes of his fellow Wudang's disciples. Looks of admiration that were never intended for him, but his father.

  
His father, the lauded hero that still evoked waves of adoration from the olds and youngs alike.

  
At a tender age of 15, Cuifeng had been a Wudang disciple for a couple of years. Before, he had been living with his family in a small secluded village near the foot of Wudang's mountain. There were times when the life in the quiet village had given him a sense of isolation from the world, but as a little boy, he loved his life there. Just him, his sister, and his parents living their peaceful and ordinary life.

  
Until he was old enough to learn that his father was not as ordinary as he had thought. Until he found out that his father was actually a hero that had been pivotal in overthrowing the previous dynasty. A secret that had been so well-guarded by his parents, the villagers, and his Wudang family.

  
"Your father is a great hero. You must be proud to be his son..."

  
"You are a hero's son. You shouldn't dissapoint him. He has sacrificed so much to win the battles against the previous dynasty..."

  
"Your father shouldn't have spend his life in such a secluded village. He could be the new emperor. No-one knew why he decided to retire from jianghu at the peak of his victorious campaign against our enemies. It's such a pity that a brilliant young man like him wasted his potential..."

  
"Your kungfu must be so good, considering your father used to be the unbeatable leader of the troops that defeated the previous dynasty..."

  
Since then, he kept hearing these murmurs of admiration toward his father. He had been so proud of his father, but too soon, these talks, these expectations had become his biggest burden.

  
It was not easy to be a hero's son.

  
Nothing glorious with living under this kind of pressure. A kind of pressure that had often pushed him to do many rash actions in his bids to be a hero of his own right. A type of burden that had landed him in many arguments with his father.

  
Cuifeng quietly wiped his tears as those arguments came across his mind. He really did not want to hurt his father's feeling. He did not wish to break his mother's heart.

  
But he couldn't shake this desperation to prove himself, to get out of this shadow.

  
To feel worthy of his father's love.

  
Oftentimes he scolded himself for feeling like this. He knew his father, mother, and sister loved him as he was, but that burden had consumed him, had blurred his mind. He had been dying to be a hero. Had been wanting to prove himself. Had been longing to make his parents proud.

  
And yesterday, his foolish ambition had almost costed him his mother's life.

  
There had been efforts to capture two highly-skilled outlaws known as Xuanming Elders, and news had spread that these two fugitives had come near Wudang Mountain. In his determination to prove himself, Cuifeng had decided to pursue the two elders.

  
He realized now how foolish his actions were. How dangerous his decision had been. But in his young mind, he felt he could handle this. He needed to handle this. He was adamant to face the Elders.

Despite Xiaoshen's attempt to dissuade him. Despite his teachers stern warning against the idea. 

He had inherited his mother's stubbornness, after all.

  
The sun was almost down, bringing cold breeze as dusk approached. Cuifeng tightly hold himself as he sobbed. His heart was filled with remorse and regret. And he felt so alone, so scared. He didn't want his mother to die. He didn't even want her to get hurt. He never wanted her to suffer.

  
But yesterday, she had blocked the Divine Palm moves from the two Elders in her attempt to get him to safety.

  
_"Cuifeng...quick, let's retreat!"_

  
_His mother's voice was like a wave of heavenly comfort for him, when he turned his head and saw her rushing toward him. His right foot had been injured by the sword wielded by one of the two elders, and he had been forced to the ground by the searing pain. It didn't help that the Elders had landed a powerful punch on his ribs. A punch that had almost incapacitated him._

  
_As the two elders approached to finish off the young man, his mother had quickly jumped in front of him._

  
_"Mother!"_

  
_His mother might be a petite lady, but she had quite a good kungfu skill. Cuifeng was trying to stand up when he heard the two elders mockingly called his mother a princess. A traitor princess._

  
_'Junzhu? Traitor??'_

  
_But his confusion was soon broken by the intense fights between his mother and the two elders, an unbalanced sparring that soon brought his mother down. Yet, his strong mother did not give up. Even though the two elders had landed powerful punches that had thrown her off, she still stood back up._

  
_"Cuifeng...go! Quick!!"_

  
_Her voice was getting weaker as she continued her fight. Cuifeng could not leave her behind, so he weakly came to her side._

  
_"Mother...let's go together..."_

  
_He was too worried about his wounded mother that he didn't realize the two elders had approached his back, ready to attack with their Divine Palm moves._

  
_And everything seemed to move slowly when suddenly his mother stood up with all her strength that she still had and went around him. The palm landed on her upper shoulder followed by another on her back._

  
_"Mother!! Mother!!!"_

  
_He felt his world fell apart when he saw his mother slumped down, blood had covered her pale lips, creating a jarring contrast with her pale face._

  
_Anger flowed through his body, as he launched toward the two elders. He was about to fight another round with the outlaws when another figure came in between him and the two elders._

  
_His father. Along with Xiaoshen and his Wudang granduncles._

  
_With a swift move of his Nine Yang Divine Skills, his father had managed to push the two elders backwards. His father's immense inner energy had subdued the two elders in no time. However, Cuifeng knew that his father's concentration had been divided, seeing his mother's unconscious body and him. A chance seized by the two badly injured elders to escape._

  
_"Min-min!! Min-min!! Please wake up!!"_

  
_Cuifeng could hear the fear and worries in his father's voice as his father quickly pulled her to his embrace. For the first time, he saw his father in this desperate state._

  
_For the first time, the unbeatable hero crumbled in front of him._

  
_And Cuifeng felt sick to his stomach. He felt nauseated by his own foolishness._

  
_Xiaoshen, the most senior among Cuifeng's batch of Wudang disciples and the eldest son of Yin Liting and Yang Buhui had come to help him up._

  
_Cuifeng could only watched in silence as his father quickly tried to transfer his Nine Yang inner energy to regulate her Yin energy before they brought her back to Wudang._

  
Cuifeng felt so tired. He had been sitting there since early dawn to compose himself. His sister and Xiaoshen had come to bring some breakfast and lunch to him. Despite their attempts to get him to return with them, he refused.

  
How could he meet his parents after his foolishness and recklessness ?

  
From his best friend and sister, he had learned that his father had spent the whole night trying to stop the cold poison from spreading in his mother's body. To his relief, with his father's Nine Yang inner energy, his medical knowledge, and Wudang's medication, his mother had escaped the most dangerous threats of the Divine Palm moves. But saving his mother had swiftly consumed his father's inner energy, requiring him to recuperate to restore his strength.

  
Cuifeng was still bitterly blaming himself when he heard his father's voice from behind him. He quickly wiped his tears as he stood up. Battling his embarrassment, his remorse, his fears, he slowly turned toward his father.

  
His father's face was pale, his movements were weaker and slower than usual. Cuifeng felt his feet were glued to the ground, his throat was burning.

  
Yet he still saw his father smiled at him. A faint reassuring smile that brought him to tears. Cuifeng fell to his knees. His tears fell uncontrollably as he kowtowed in front of his father.

  
"Father...I am so sorry. I am so sorry..."

  
He could not ask for more than his father's forgiveness. He did not dare to ask for more than his father's forgiveness.

  
He could only wish for his father's forgiveness.

  
Cuifeng felt his father's hands pulling him up. And his father finally brought him to his embrace that Cuifeng had always loved as a kid. His father had always managed to make him feel safe, and he felt so relieved. The young boy kept muttering that he was sorry before his father stopped him.

  
"Cuifeng...would you listen to your father?"

  
Cuifeng quietly nodded as they both sat on the ground. A soft sigh escaped from his father's before the older man continued.

  
"What you did was extremely dangerous, Cuifeng. Father would be lying if I said that I am not angry. But most of all, I am dissapointed by your recklessness. Do you want to tell father why did you try to face the two elders by yourself?"

  
Cuifeng had prepared himself for the reprimand from his father, although he never expected that his father would be this much calmer. He lowered his head as shame filled him.

  
He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He couldn't hold the burden any longer.

  
"Because I have been dying to be a hero, father. I have been wishing to be a hero..."

  
The older man quietly stared at the young boy, encouraging him to continue.

  
"All these years, I have felt...like...I am living under your shadow. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I did. Everyone told me how great my father is. How proud I should be, being a great hero's son...how happy I should be...and I am proud. I really am proud of you... But I...I don't know if I am happy to be a hero's son..."

  
Cuifeng hung his head lower as shame crept back into him. He could feel his father's eyes on him, but he didn't look up. He didn't dare to look up.

  
"I just...I just want to prove myself, father. I want to prove that I can be a hero too. I want to make you and mother proud. I...I want to be worthy of your love. Your and mother's love..."

  
Cuifeng's last words had turned his father's head once again. Before he could continue, his father's stern voices had cut him off.

  
"To be worthy of your mother's and my love? What are you talking about, Cuifeng? There's no such thing as worthy or not worthy of your mother's and my love toward you. You are our son..."

  
"These burdens.. Why didn't you tell father earlier? Or your mother? You know you can trust us."

  
"Cuifeng ya... I am so sorry that you have to endure all of this burden all these years..."

  
The sadness in his father eyes hurt Cuifeng's heart. He knew he had created so much trouble, so much heartaches. Yet his father was still willing to embrace him, still even asked for his apology.

  
"Father, can you still forgive me? Mother was badly injured because of me..."

  
Another wave of sobs racked the boy's body as fresh rounds of regrets and fear engulfed him. He felt his father's hand firmly on his shoulder.

  
"Father won't lie to you, Cuifeng. Was I angry? Yes. But more because father failed to protect you and your mother from harm. You see...when your mother and I decided to start this family, I had made a promise to keep all of you from harm. Yet, yesterday I was so close of...losing both of you..."

  
"You have gone through a lot at your young age, Cuifeng. It never occurred to me how heavy your burdens have been. How can I not forgive you?"

  
"Your mother and I love you just as you are. You are you. And you can still be a good man even when you are not a famous hero, Cuifeng. It's courageous to fight for what you believe in, but being a hero doesn't always mean fighting in dangerous battles. You are a hero when you help others in need without expecting any compensation. You are a hero if you can make someone's day brighter. There are many kinds of heroes, Cuifeng..."

  
"To be honest, father and mother would not wish you or your sister to endure all the pains and sufferings like we had to. If being a simple man can bring you happiness, that's what we truly hope for you..."

  
Cuifeng was silently listening to his father. Now that he had finally shared his troubles, his heart started to feel lighter. He felt elevated, he felt calmer. His father gently patted on his head, as the older man slowly stood up.

  
"Let's go back. I want to be by your mother's side when she's awake, and she'll be worried sick if she didn't see you there..."

  
Cuifeng reached out to his father's extended hand, and the young boy could finally smile again. A genuine smile that had been missing lately.

  
He had learned his lesson well.

  
He was a hero's son. 

  
It was never easy, but he knew he could be proud of it. 


	2. Their two little troublemakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff without much plot. Set when Wuji's and Zhao Min's children (original characters) were 8 and 6 years old.
> 
> Some mild allusion to slightly mature content (I think. Only alluded) 
> 
> Disclaimer in chapter 1.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Zhang Wuji was standing quietly in the middle of the store after closing the constantly busy medicine shop for the day. His eyes were closed as he pinched his forehead, trying to ease his headache that often greeted him whenever he was standing in front of the two pairs of eyes with that glints of mischief and guilts. Two pairs of eyes that reminded him so much of his wife.

Two pair of eyes belonging to Min-min's and his two children.

Wuji suspected that his 8 years old son Zhang Cuifeng, and 6 years old daughter Zhang Sumin had landed themselves in some kind of trouble, judging from their somewhat guilty looks. And considering that he was usually the stricter one compared to his Min-min, it should be a kind of trouble that would evoke their mother's displeasure, which prompted them to enlist their father's help.

He lowered his eyes to look at his children, who were struggling to maintain remorseful expressions. A lot of times Wuji still couldn't believe that Min-Min and he had created these two beautiful children. Their greatest treasures who brought pride and joys to their life. Their little ones who had given them many happiness.

And troubles.

Wuji quietly sat down on one of the chairs inside the shop, before he encouraged his children to start explaining what had they done this time. He felt nervous when he saw his children's sheepish grins, especially Cuifeng's. And Wuji felt even more certain that both Cuifeng and Sumin had definitely landed themselves in trouble when his firstborn had that nervous look.

His son had inherited his quiet and calmer demeanor. On the contrary, his daughter was the exact replica of her mother with her cheerful exuberance. However, Wuji had to admit that his children definitely inherited their mother's stubbornness. A trait that had created many mischievous troubles for their parents.

Just like what Wuji was facing at that moment.

Cuifeng and Sumin were fidgeting, and Wuji could see that they were contemplating on who should start first. Wuji turned his head toward his firstborn before looking back at his daughter, trying to assess the situation. Deep inside, he had an inkling on who was the mastermind behind this unknown mischief but he opted to wait until his children confessed.  
  
"It's my fault, father. We...I mean, I broke mother's wooden box"

After a long moment of silence, Wuji finally heard his son spoke up. With an extremely guilty look, his son took out a wooden box that was all too familiar for Wuji. The wooden box that his Min-min had so much treasured. The box that he had carved long time ago to replace her golden box.

The same box that somehow ended up on their children’s hands. With its cover unhinged.

Sighing, Wuji quietly took the box from his son's hand to examine the damage. This box had been his Min-min's favorite, and she had kept it securely inside her jewelry box. Wuji knew that Min-min never hesitated to allow their two children to play with her belongings, much to his protest. But when it came to this wooden box, she had made it clear that noone should play with this most beloved possession of hers.

Their two little troublemakers had indeed landed themselves in a big trouble with their mother.

Knowing well that his son was trying to protect his little sister, Wuji decided to play along. With an exaggerated sigh, he took the box. “I guess mother and I have to give a stern warning to you, Cuifeng,” said Wuji again. He could see his son nodded solemnly. A proud feeling surged inside Wuji at how understanding and protective his son could be at such a young age.

“No. Don’t punish _ge ge_. It’s not _ge ge_ ’s fault, father. It’s me who broke the box!”

Wuji smiled knowingly. He felt another rush of pride at her bravery, and he gently pulled his daughter closer to him.

“Sumin, how did you find the box?”

Wuji softly asked. Sumin was debating for a minute before she bravely confessed.

“I took it when mother was unlocking the cupboard in your room, father”

Sumin answered quietly, as she guiltily lowered her eyes.

“Well…let me talk to your mother first. Then, we’ll ask for her forgiveness. How about that?"

Wuji's suggestions had evoked enthusiastic nods from his children.

That night, Wuji quickly stood up from his seat when Zhao Min entered their bedroom. A big disarming smile plastered on his handsome face, earning him an amused yet apprehensive stare from his wife.

“What happen? Why are you smiling like that?”

Zhao Min softly asked, as she went to her dressing table. She had just went to check on their children, ensuring that they were nicely tucked on their beds instead of hiding somewhere in the corner of the inner courtyard, waiting for their bedtime to pass. Wuji let out a small laughter as he went to kiss his wife’s head. After several years and two children, she still could stir his feelings like years ago.

He hugged her waist tightly from behind, earning a playful protest from his Min-Min.

“Wuji! I am tired today”

She giggled as he tried to entice her. With a pout, he finally opted to just pull her up and hug her tightly.

“I love you, Min-min. I could say it everyday to you..."

Wuji whispered earnestly to her ears, creating another burst of soft laughter from his Min-min.

Yet, he could never trick his Min-min. She knew that the children must have done some mischiefs that deemed it necessary for Wuji to pacify her even before she knew what happened. Wuji chuckled, resigning to the fact that he could never lie to her.

“What I have told you is true. I love you so much, that will never be a lie, Min-min”

Wuji sternly told her. She smiled and nodded knowingly.

“I never doubt that, Wuji. But, there must be something else today. Besides, the children are too angelic tonight”

Zhao Min replied softly. Chuckling at his children idea of being subtle, Wuji gently pulled zhao Min to sit on their bed. He showed her the broken box, much to her dismay.

“My favourite box. How? Who broke the box, Wuji?”

Zhao Min exclaimed as she grabbed her treasured memento.

“Sumin accidentally broke it”

"Sumin? How many times have I told her not to play with this box! Ah, your daughter is really stubborn”

Zhao Min's exclamation drew his chuckle again.

“My daughter? Last time I checked, we both created her during one of those nonstop rainy days..”

Wuji whispered teasingly. He really loved to see her blushing face. She quickly turned her head away as the memories of those rainy days filled with intimate moments flooded back to her mind. He quickly kissed her blushing cheek, before he jokingly added.

“Besides, her stubbornness seems to come from her mother..."

“I will talk to her about this. She will read all her books and help you close and clean up the shops every day for the whole week. No play time this week. And no 'but', Wuji”

Zhao Min finally made up her mind on how to discipline her daughter. Agreeing to her suggestion. Wuji just nodded. He was still smiling mischievously as his mind was filled with a different intention. As quickly as he could, he pulled his Min-min to the bed, earning a surprised yelp from the beautiful woman. His beautiful wife. The beautiful mother of his children. And he kissed her, passionately just like he always did. Like he always loved to do.

Until they heard incessant knockings on the door, followed by small voices that they knew so well.

"Father...mother...are you still awake? Can we come in?"

"Mother...mother...can _ge ge_ and I come in, please? I want to apologize to mother..."

Wuji groaned as he tried to ignore the knocks.

"Min-min, let's pretend that we are sleeping..."

Zhao Min was chuckling as she playfully hit her husband's shoulder. Her Wuji could be so adorably petty sometimes, and she still loved him as much as she did years ago.

Reluctantly, Wuji stood up from the bed, enabling Zhao Min to stand up and straighten her clothes. Upon her small nod, he opened their bedroom's door to reveal those two pairs of eyes of his children.

His and Min-min's children. Their two little troublemakers.

Sumin quickly ran to her mother's embrace, followed by Cuifeng. They were very apologetic when Zhao Min gently remonstrated them, giving their most honest nods of apologies. And Wuji just stood there, enjoying the interactions between his wife and children.

He loved them so much. So much that oftentimes he felt scared. Scared that he would lose them. Scared that he could not protect them. Scared that all of this was just his dreams.

That he would wake up to find himself still trapped in his long journey to find her in the grassland.

"Wuji...Wuji...don't you hear what Sumin was saying?"

Zhao Min's soft voice brought him back from his musing. Turning his attention to his 6-year old daughter, he smiled apologetically for not paying attention.

"Can _ge ge_ and I sleep here today?"

' _Absolutely not_ ' was the first reaction that came to Wuji's mind.

Yet, his children still ended up sleeping peacefully on the bed. With Min-min taking his side of the bed, Wuji had been demoted to sleep on the floor due to the lack of space.

Zhao Min was trying hard not to laugh too loudly when she caught her husband's eyes, lest she would wake their two rambunctious kids up. But her eyes softened when he reached out for her hand, holding it tightly. His thumb lightly brushed the back of her hand, and she smiled lovingly. His favorite kind of smile

He held her hand until she fell asleep. Looking at her sleeping face from his makeshift bed on the floor reminded him of their times at the grassland. Before they were married. Before they shared their bed and blanket.

Long before their children were born.

Both of them had grown older. Soft lines had began to grace their faces. But he still loved her as fiercely as he did years ago. He would love her for years to come.

And together, they would always love their two little troublemakers.


	3. Long long months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff without much plot. Set when Wuji's and Zhao Min's first born (original characters) was just 1 year old.
> 
> Alternate universe and some out of characters as well.
> 
> Disclaimer in chapter 1.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's note) Just realized that I have not updated in a loooong time. 
> 
> Been feeling down lately, so trying to distract myself with some fluff without much plot in this chapter.
> 
> Probably in the next chapter or so, I plan to write the "down" part of Wuji-Zhao Min life :(. But through these ups and downs, they become stronger together :)
> 
> In the meantime, hope you enjoy this chapter. (end of A/N)

Heavy rain was pouring down in the early dawn at the quiet little village. The coldness from the downpour had awaken a young woman from her slumber that early morning. Zhao Min, the former princess of the defeated previous dynasty quietly stood up from the bed. Clutching tightly at her clothes for added warmth, she went toward a small wooden cot besides the bed where her firstborn was peacefully slumbering.

Her and Wuji's son.

Sometimes, she could not believe that she was a mother. Throughout her youth, she had been busy with the efforts to bolster her dynasty, had been preoccupied with military strategies and diplomatic efforts that the thought of being married and becoming a mother had never crossed her mind. Yet, looking at her sleeping boy had made her realize how deep she had fallen in love with her chubby little son.

Her mind drifted back to more than one year ago, when she had found out that she was pregnant. She and Wuji were on their trips from the Grassland, visiting places in the Central Plains before they would visit Wudang for his tai shifu birthday. Together. No rush, no burden. Just them, side by side, days in and days out. Inseparable.  
Enjoying the crystal clear stream, leisurely strolling through the quiet roads, admiring the majestic mountain ranges. Fulfilling their dreams that they had once shared on that ox cart several years prior.

Disguising themselves as merchant couple, they had managed to quietly passed the city gates and stayed temporarily at the Central Plains without issues. Laying low, avoiding attention. After all, she had been a wanted fugitive from the current dynasty's biggest past enemy, and they knew that the new emperor might not let Wuji off if they knew that the former leader of the Ming sect, the lauded hero who still invited murmurs of venerations from the civilians, the young man who had been instrumental in overthrowing the previous dynasty, was back in the Central Plain. They had never planned to stay at Central Plain permanently, but real life had a plan of its own.

As they approached their last stop before heading to Wudang, Zhao Min had started to feel unwell. She didn't tell her Wuji, but Wuji could sense something had been amiss with her. He had been wanting to check her pulse, but Zhao Min refused. She had had some inkling on her condition, but she did not dare to tell Wuji yet.

Looking back, Zhao Min realized that she had been quite reckless then, but somehow she had foolishly thought that he would not be happy to be tied down so quickly. Perhaps the new realization of such a life-changing addition to their life had shook her as well, befuddling her rationale. Luckily, Wuji had quickly opted to cut their trip short and head directly to Wudang so she could have a more proper rest.

As softly as she could, Zhao Min sat on the bed that she had shared with her beloved husband, the former leader of Ming sect who had been instrumental in laying the foundation for the current dynasty.

Zhang Wuji.

A small smile appeared on her lips, as she lovingly traced the contour of his face. His eyebrows, his nose, his lips. She loved the man in front of her so much. And every day, she thanked heaven for this life that she and her Wuji could finally have. Their journeys to be together had been treacherous, filled with strong objections and rejections from her family and his.

Recalling on how nervous she had been as they approached the foot of Wudang mountain, Zhao Min could not help sighing. Her mind had been so burdened back then, worrying about her secret while trying to remind herself to keep her temper in check when she met his Wudang uncles. She knew her Wuji really loved and cared about his Wudang family, and for him, she truly hoped she could atone her past misdeeds.

Her frazzled mind had caused her to be quite unreasonable on their journey to Wudang, leading to their first ever quarrel. For her, Wuji had wanted to have more frequent rests along the way, but she had been anxiously hoping to get her first visit to Wudang as Wuji's wife out of the way as quickly as possible.

For the first time, Zhao Min saw his temper flared, and she didn't blame him. She would be angry at herself too, if she had been on his position. She knew he had been worrying about her, yet she refused to let him come close to her hand. She knew he could only opt to slow down their journey, but even that got shot down by her.

An apologetic smile formed on her lips. Sighing at her stubbornness, she gently fixed the thick blanket that had slipped from his body. Her Wuji really suffered quite a lot for her.

It took a while for his Wudang uncles to finally receive her, and she had wholeheartedly seek forgiveness from his grand shifu and uncles for all the wrongdoings she had done previously. At first, the Wudang heroes had been reluctant to accept the lady who had, in the past, tricked them and Wuji repeatedly. It took Wuji's perseverance, his grand shifu's wisdom, and her stubborn refusal to give up that his Wudang family relented. And at last, after long years of yearning for that time, she could finally fulfill her and Wuji"s wish.

She was finally accepted by those whom he had considered his own family, those whom he had loved and respected. Those who had genuinely loved him and respected him as well.

Zhao Min could still remembered her happiness, her relief when his Wudang family were finally willing to accept the tea that she offered. She had not been able to control her tears when those who were once her enemies had accompanied her and Wuji as they went to pay their respects on his patents' grave. Looking at his tear-stricken face, Zhao Min had unconsciously touched her stomach that day, and she had made an oath to protect her and Wuji's baby. Even if she had to lay down her life, she would do so in a heartbeat.

She was still lost in her thoughts when his hands suddenly grabbed her waist. Before she could react, her husband had rolled her back on the bed.

"Ah...Wuji. Let me go...I need to start preparing for today. We will have guests staying for Cuifeng's birthday today.. .."

Wuji slyly smiled as he quickly kissed her trembling lips. Mischief flickered in his eyes.

"Then you should not tempt your husband so early in this cold morning, my dear wife..."

Catching the familiar glint in his eyes, Zhao Min quickly pushed her husband away. Caught off guard, Wuji's eyes widened slightly at her weird response. Zhao Min swiftly stood up, avoiding her husband's intent scrutiny.

"Min-min...is everything alright?"

His strong hands gently went around her stomach, pulling her back to his embrace as he kissed her forehead. Zhao Min quietly nodded.

"Wuji ah...remember when we...when we found out about Cuifeng?"

Wuji was surprised to hear her questions, though he quickly dismissed it. Today was their son's first birthday after all. He chuckled before gently remonstrated his wife.

"Of course, how can I forget that my wife had been neglecting to tell me what she had known for some times. Even refusing to let me check on her pulse. It took her fainting that made this pitiful husband almost lost half of his soul before he finally found out what had been troubling his wife..."

Zhao Min guiltily laughed, as she playfully slapped his hand.

"You just will never let this matter rest, won't you?"

"This matter? Never..."

He playfully whispered in her ears, sending shiver down her spine that got nothing to do with the chilly morning downpour outside. She once again pushed him farther.

Wuji knew something was definitely not right with his wife.

Knowing she had roused his curiosity, Zhao Min quickly went to change her clothes and got herself ready for her daily routine. Even though she could never beat his cooking skills, she took pride of her improvements in preparing fulfilling meals for her family. Yet, before she could rush past him, Wuji had quickly grabbed her hand.

"Min-min...wait a minute. You are not your usual self today. Is everything alright?"

Zhao Min was about to deflect his question, when their son decided to let his parents know that he's hungry. Grateful for the distraction, Zhao Min quickly went to pick little Cuifeng up. She loved to spend quiet time with her son when she breastfed their firstborn.

Wuji couldn't help smiling when he saw the beautiful picture of his wife and son. He felt grateful for her. Felt thankful for her. His brave Min-min had gone through the pain of childbirth to bring their son safely into this world, and he never wished to see her in that kind of pain again. Even though deep inside he wished for dozens of children with her, the image of her in so much pain, so much danger had turned his blood cold.

He could not make her go through that ordeal again.

"Wuji..."

Her soft voice caught his drifting mind back. Sitting closely beside his family, he gently kissed her forehead before pulling her close to him.

"Well...never mind..."

Zhao Min sheepishly smiled at her husband before standing up. Placing her son back to his cot, she quickly gave him a gentle peck on the forehead and bolted out of the room.

Leaving her husband speechless.

Wuji was carefully checking on the prescription that he had just written on his hand, when he sensed someone standing in front of his table. The table where he usually checked on his patients and consulted prescription for their ailments. Surprised that Fan Yao, who had retired from jiang hu and decided to volunteer his times to help Wuji ran his medicine shop, did not let him know that a patient has been waiting.

He was even more surprised when he saw that it's his Zhao Min who was in front of him. Fan Yao was standing besides his former student, shaking his head at her antics. The former right emissary of the Ming sect had decided to help Wuji and Zhao Min as his penitence toward her, for all betrayals he had done to his former student. For her, he had sworn to protect and keep her and her family safe and at peace. At Wuji and Zhao Min's insistence, Fan Yao had finally agreed to live at the second floor of the shop, while their small family lived in the attached inner courtyard of the comfortably spacious building.

"Wuji...Zhao Min will not let me notify you that she's waiting..."

Fan Yao fondly looked at his former student, the former princess that he had come to consider as his own daughter.

"Min-min? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Zhao Min quickly sat down and put her small hand on the small pillow in front of Wuji. A small smile appeared on her lips, but she didn't really look at her husband.

"Uhm...this person has been feeling unwell lately. Can...physician Zhang perhaps take a look?"

Zhao Min quietly but still cheekily replied to her husband worried inquiry, earning her a reprimanding look from her Wuji. Fan Yao chuckled and went back to check on their stocks of medicinal herbs, deciding that it's best to let the young couple alone.

Wuji quickly placed his fingers on her soft wrist. Trains of admonishment flew out of his mouth as he anxiously checked on her pulse.

"How long have you been unwell? Is it the residual cold poison acting up again? The weather has turned colder with the rainy days these past two months. I have told you many times...since giving birth to Cuifeng, your body is still not as strong as before. You need to pay careful attention to your health. What if yo..you..."

His eyes were widened when he felt her pulse. He looked intently at his blushing Min-min. Trying to keep his surprise in check, he quickly double, triple checked her pulse.

"Min-min.. You..."

Zhao Min finally raises her head to look at him. A happy smile decorated her beautiful face.

"Wuji...looks like Cuifeng will be a big brother soon..."

Wuji was stunned. He was speechless. His mouth was opened, but no sound could be heard as he tried to process the revelation.

"Wuji...I know you've said that you don't want to have another child yet. But...I really want this, Wuji..."

Panic crept into Zhao Min's mind as she faced the deafening silence. This had been her biggest fear after she started suspecting that she was pregnant with her and Wuji's second child. Many times when they discussed the possibility of having another child after Cuifeng's birth, Wuji had been hesitant. Zhao Min knew that he was worried about her safety, but she had wished for another child with him.

"Wuji...say something please? This is our child...tell me that you want this baby too..."

Her frantic voice pained him, as he realized that she had misunderstood his silence. He admitted that he had been secretly wishing for more children with her, but he was unwilling to see her suffer. He did not expect this surprise, but his biggest concern and worries were her feeling toward this. Upon hearing his Min-min's strong determination, a giant smile finally appeared on his face, as genuine waves of relief and happiness washed over him.

"What are you talking about, Min-min? How can you think I don't want our child?"

A soft chuckle escaped his smiling lips. After making sure for the last time, he finally let go of his restraint. Jumping to his feet, Wuji let out a childlike exultation, rushing to tell the joyful news to Fan Yao. Knocking one or two chairs along the way. The older man quickly exclaimed excitedly. Zhao Min felt an immense sense of relief, and she happily touched her still flat stomach where her and Wuji's second child is.

Wuji and Fan Yao closed the shop early that rainy day, as relatives from Wudang, Yin Yewang, and Zhu Er had started to arrive for a small celebration of Cuifeng's 1st birthday. Zhao Min, Wuji, and Fan Yao had spent these past few days cleaning up spare rooms above the shop and in the connected inner building.

Wuji had been highly elated. Min-min's pregnancy, his son's first birthday, his families around him. His heart felt like bursting with all the happiness that greeted him. Wide smiles never left his lips as he greeted his Wudang family.

Yu Daiyan, Zhang Songxi, Yin Liting, and Yang Buhui all came, bearing good wishes and small gifts from Zhang Sanfeng, Song Yuanqiao who had spent his days in isolation, and Yu lianzhou, the new leader of Wudang who had agreed to stay behind to handle matters while the rest of the senior heroes went to the secluded village at the foot of Wudang mountain. Even Yang Xiao, who had been living at Wudang after his retirement from jiang hu, did not miss the reunion.

"Aunt Min-min!!"

A little six years old boy flew past his parents. Standing in front of Zhao Min, Yin Xiaoshen, the son of Yin Liting and Yang Buhui quickly raised his two little hands, intending to be carried by his favorite aunt. Zhao Min laughed, as she lowered her upper body to carry the handsome little boy as usual.

A common action that seemed to scare her husband this time.

"Wait! Min-min...don't do that!!"

Wuji's sudden burst of panic response had caught some of their guests attention. Xiaoshen was confused. He did not understand why his Aunt Min-min could not carry him today. A pitiful tear start rolling on his cheek.

Giving Wuji a disapproving look, Zhao Min quickly kneeled in front of the dissapointed boy to cheer him up.

"Good Xiaoshen...don't cry. Uncle Wuji did not mean it...ah? Come...let Aunt Min-min wipe your tears..."

"But...I do...mean it...though.."

Wuji's weak defense was once again met with her stern disapproving look.

Buhui quickly guessed the reason behind Wuji's hesitation. Chuckling at his antic, she warmly calmed her son. Winking at Zhao Min, she could not help to teasingly whisper to the woman she had considered as her own elder sister-in-law.

"Congratulations, Zhao Min jie jie. Guess Wuji ge ge will constantly burst into even more panic reaction these coming months ahead.. "

Chuckling at Buhui's words, Zhao Min could not help grimacing when she realized the truth in Buhui's teasing.

It was going to be long long months.

Long long months indeed.


	4. A happy, weird day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer can be found in earlier chapter. No ill intention and no monetary gain whatsoever please. Hope you enjoy :)

The sound of small footsteps suddenly broke through the quiet morning, scaring away flock of little bird that had been perching on the branches in the middle of the enclosed courtyard. A young boy,  no older than 5 years old,  was running excitedly along the corridor, ignoring the chilly morning breeze. A big smile was plastered on his chubby face, as he dashed as fast as he could toward the room of his favorite people in the world. Well,  his most favorite people after his parents,  of course. 

  
His pretty Aunt Min-min. 

  
Tomorrow, Yin Xiaoshen would be 5 years old,  and his aunt Min-min had promised to prepare a nice hotpot meal for him. 

  
Oh, his aunt Min-min also promised to let him talk to the baby in her stomach.

  
Lately, Xiaoshen had been fascinated by his Aunt Min-min's stomach. He didn't understand why her stomach seemed to grow bigger each time he came down to visit, although her face seemed to be thinner.  His Uncle Wuji also seemed to amp up his habit of lecturing his aunt Min-min to eat more. Even preparing those bitter soup for his Aunt Min-min to drink.

  
Aunt Min-min herself had told him how bitter those bowls of soup were,  in secret of course. Just for him to know.

  
Compared to when his mother was admonishing him, even young Xiaoshen could feel that his Uncle Wuji was worse. Xiaoshen could not help pitying his aunt Min-min. Don't know what mischief his Aunt Min-min had done to make Uncle Wuji act like that. 

Actually,  his mother always reminded him that he should not call Uncle Wuji the way he loved to do. His mother said that uncle Wuji had been the hero who rescued her and his grandpa Xiao at his mother's childhood house. And that uncle Wuji had been the leader of grandpa Xiao,  grandpa Fan, and grandpa Yewang. 

  
Ah,  too confusing. For him, uncle Wuji would always be his uncle Wuji.

  
Xiaoshen excitedly knocked on the door of his Uncle Wuji and Aunt Min-min's room. He hoped she would open the door quickly,  before his parents caught him slipping out to play so early in the morning again. Just like two days ago, when his father caught him giving his mother a fright after she couldn't find him.  He did not understand why his father admonished him for the whole morning,  when he was just curious of what his father and fellow Wudang uncles were teaching to the group of young Wudang students so early in the morning. 

  
"Xiaoshen? Why do you come to our room so early?"

  
A very sleepy looking uncle Wuji greeted him, much to Xiaoshen's annoyance. He knew his uncle Wuji would not let him play with his aunt Min-min so early in the morning. 

  
Hoping to give his best puppy eyes look, Xiaoshen sweetly asked for his aunt Min-min,  while surreptitiously trying to sneak into the room. Xiaoshen was convinced he heard his uncle's chuckles before he felt two strong hands swiftly lifting him up from the ground. 

  
"Uncle Wuji!!  Put...me...down!!"

  
Xiaoshen quickly protested, but his uncle Wuji only chuckled. Again! 

  
"You haven't answered my question, Xiaoshen ya..."

  
Xiaoshen let out an exaggerated sigh, before pulling his best pout to show his displeasure.

  
"I want..to...see..my Min..."

  
Xiaoshen tried to answer his uncle. A louder laughter escaped from his Uncle Wuji's mouth. 

  
"Your Min?  Who taught you that? And...who let you call my wife that?"

  
Xiaoshen was indignant. He might be small,  but his aunt Min-min always approved whenever he called her that. His aunt Min-min truly had the prettiest smile. 

  
Well,  not as pretty as his mother of course, but still very pretty.

  
"Min..always..happy...laugh when...I call her that..."

"Xiaoshen?"

  
Xiaoshen was still arguing with his uncle Wuji when he heard her soft voice. 

  
"Min!!"

  
Xiaoshen wanted to quickly run to his Aunt Min-min's embrace.  Yet, his uncle Wuji still refused to let him down, no matter how hard he tried to wriggle himself free. 

  
"Xiaoshen, you are very early today..."

  
Xiaoshen's face lighted up when he saw his Min-min. Even though his Min-min walked strangely these days, he still thought she was very pretty. He always felt happy whenever he saw her smile. 

  
Just like his mother's smile. 

  
If only Uncle Wuji would just let him down so he could dash to his Aunt Min-min's soft embrace.

  
"Min.. Uncle..Wuji...bully me..."

  
He said piteously to her,  wishing he could voice his annoyance. 

  
"Xiaoshen...you must not have your breakfast? How about I prepare some porri..."

  
Xiaoshen was about to squeal jubilantly, knowing well that his Aunt Min-min would prepare his favorite fish porridge, before his Uncle Wuji intervened. 

  
"Whoops...there's a hungry little boy here,  so better let his mother know. Come...I'll drop you off at your parents' room..."

  
Xiaoshen could hear his Uncle Wuji rebuttal, preventing aunt Min-min from finishing her sentence. 

  
"Uncle Wuji...bully...me. I want...Min's porri..porridge..."

  
Xiaoshen was not happy when he realized his uncle Wuji would not budge. He was not happy at all. 

  
It took a tremendous effort from the little boy to finish his breakfast,  change his clothes, and recite the books that his father had asked him to read. As soon as he got his father's approval, the morning dew had all gone,  replaced with the warm ray of the morning sun. Xiaoshen quickly dashed out of the room once again, rushing to play with his aunt Min-min. 

  
Good thing he saw uncle Wuji had gone out to the front wing of the modest compound where the medicine shop was. 

  
His aunt Min-min's face brightened when she saw him again. Xiaoshen felt smug.  He quickly ran to her embrace. Aunt Min-min's face was paler than usual, her movement seemed slower. 

  
"Min... Are you.. Okay?"

  
The little boy asked, concern filled his innocent mind.  Good thing his aunt Min-min nodded. So,  he should not need to worry.

  
Xiaoshen spent the early afternoon chatting with his Min-min, regalling the pretty lady with his daring adventures at Wudang. Only three days ago,  right before they headed down to the village, he had found and rescued a family of duck stuck in the mud. 

  
Xiaoshen felt immensely proud when he saw his aunt Min-min nodded approvingly of his heroic act. She even praised his bravery. But soon,  he realized that her aunt Min-min had gone quiet. Her face scrunched and sweats covered her pale face. Young Xiaoshen knew that kind of face. He also scrunched his face when he fell down and his knees were hurt.  

  
His Min-min seemed to be in pain!

  
"Xiao...Xiaoshen. Help me call...your uncle Wuji?"

  
Xiaoshen quickly nodded and dashed like a little arrow. 

  
"Uncle Wuji...Uncle Wuji!! Quick...help Aunt Min-min!!"

  
Without waiting for the him to explain, Xiaoshen saw his uncle quickly dashed toward the attached inner courtyard, rushing to the bedroom where his Aunt Min-min was.   
Come to think about it,  his Uncle Wuji had not been his usual cheerful self these past few days. Uncle Wuji had seemed to be very easily alarmed lately,  and Xiaoshen felt his Uncle's eyes had been following every movements that his Aunt Min-min made. 

  
Xiaoshen did not fully understand what was happening. The next thing he knew,  Grandpa Fan and his father had come to take him to the front wing, while his mother went into Aunt Min-min's room with two elderly looking ladies. No matter how hard he tried to sneak back into the inner courtyard, his father and Grandpa Fan quickly forbade him. 

  
He just wanted to protect his Min. Xiaoshen thought indignantly.

  
It felt so long before he heard the loud sound of wailing.  Seems like someone was crying. Uncle Wuji looked very tired, as if he had been practicing kungfu for the whole day. His face looked pale and shaken. 

  
But what was that on his Uncle's arm? 

  
Seemed like something wrapped in thick blanket. Xiaoshen was still confused when his father and Grandpa Fan rushed to his Uncle's side.  They were cheering and congratulating his Uncle Wuji. 

  
Why were his father and Grandpa Fan so happy?  And his Uncle's eyes were red and wet. Was he crying?

  
Xiaoshen was even more worried that his stories about the ducks trapped on the mud had scared his Aunt Min-min, and not knowing what happened, he quietly stood with his head down. 

  
"Is...Min...okay?  I...am sorry...I...don't mean to...to.. scare her. All the ducks...are safe. I...promise..." 

  
Xiaoshen tried his best to hold his voice,  as he fought his own tears.

  
"Xiaoshen...come here..."

  
His Uncle Wuji's soft voice was a bit shaking, but Xiaoshen obediently approached.  He was a bit worried his Uncle Wuji would be angry, but his eyes quickly widened when he saw what's inside that bundle on his Uncle's arm. 

  
A baby! But the baby was still wrinkly and red. Xiaoshen was stunned. 

  
He could see his Uncle Wuji chuckled as Xiaoshen looked at him with his big round eyes. 

  
"Don't worry,  Xiaoshen.  You didn't do anything wrong.  In fact,  you are a very good protector for your Aunt Min-min. Aunt Min-min will be scared if you were not there to call me this morning..."

  
Xiaoshen felt a great sense of relief and pride.  He loved his Aunt and Uncle so much,  just like they also dotted upon him. To know that he protected his Min-min,  Xiaoshen felt happy and excited.

  
"Come...meet your new cousin. His name is Cuifeng. Later, when he's older,  Uncle Wuji and Aunt Min-min needs to rely on you to teach him how to be a good boy,  okay?  Your little cousin also needs you to show him on how to save any duck from the mud..."

  
Xiaoshen proudly nodded at his uncle Wuji, readily agreed to his uncle's request. And for the first time, Xiaoshen saw a gentle expression on his Uncle's face that he had never seen before. A new warmth on his Uncle's face as his Uncle softly hold the baby's hand and gently kissed the baby's forehead. It was the same expression filled with love that he always saw on his father's and his mother's faces whenever they looked at him. 

  
'Don't worry,  little brother. You have me to play with you.  I'll be a good big brother!'

  
Little Xiaoshen proudly exclaimed, drawing laughter from everyone. 

  
Today had been a very weird day for Xiaoshen,  but he knew that it was a happy weird day. 

  
A very happy,  weird day.


	5. Thank you, Min-min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This chapter might be a bit depressing to some. No ill intention and no deliberate/intentional insensitivity or offense whatsoever please. No commercial gain as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer can be found at the earlier chapter.
> 
> Please refer to trigger warning note below before proceeding.
> 
>  
> 
> (!!) TRIGGER WARNING (!!):
> 
> This chapter contain a storyline about the passing of a minor/child due to natural cause. It was mentioned in the storyline without detailed explanation.
> 
> Nothing explicit whatsoever.
> 
> No offensive content whether it's intentional or unintentional. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with mention of this topic, please skip this chapter.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy the main storyline of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> End of A/N

Zhang Wuji silently walked through the empty street. The wet soil on his feet,  the constant drizzle, the dark night sky did not bother him as much as the heaviness in his mind. He felt so tired that evening, his heart felt burdened. Small tears fell from his eyes. This evening, he could not save the youngest daughter of a family that he had been helping for the last two years ever since the family moved to that secluded little village.

  
Deep inside his rationale,  he knew that no matter what he did, he would not be able to rectify the situation. The youngest daughter of the family had been sickly since she was born, and the fact that she could survive until now had made him feel a great sense of pride toward the little girl's fighting spirit.

  
Yet, despite rationally knowing the inevitable, despite his best effort to steel himself whenever he came to treat the little warrior in these past two years,  the reality still hit him like thousands of cold bricks. 

  
And Wuji's heart broke to see the immense grief in the mother's eyes,  the quiet regret and sadness in the father's face.

After staying behind to help the family as best as he could, the day had turned dark. Drizzling rain had turned the earth moist and soft. Sighing tiredly,  Wuji knocked on his shop's front door. Fan Yao,  who stayed on the upper floor of the shop that was connected to an inner courtyard where Wuji's family resided, went down to open the door.

Looking at his former leader's red eyes,  Fan Yao chose to wisely avoid asking any questions, opted to just simply locked the door. Turning himself toward Wuji,  he gave a supporting pat on the younger man's shoulder before he went back upstairs.

  
Dragging his heavy steps, Wuji quickly went into the inner courtyard of the building. His mind only wanted to see his Min-min. He just wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her about all of his sadness today. Without worrying about his empty stomach, he went directly to the bedroom that he had shared with her. 

  
But she was not there.

  
A surge of paranoia had unreasonablely rose inside his tired mind, as he frantically searched for his wife. 

  
"Min-min?...Min-min??!"

  
He was still busy searching for her in the vicinity of the enclosed courtyard, when he heard her soft voice.

  
'Wuji? You are back...is everythi..."

  
Her words were abruptly stopped when he rushed to her and hug her tightly. He buried his face on top of her head,  inhaling the flowery smell of her hair that he loved so much. Seeking for her warm comfort. 

  
Zhao Min had always understood her husband's state of mind,  and she could guess what had troubled her husband tonight. Calmy, and gently, she rubbed his back,  whispering soft encouragement for the tired man in her embrace. She could feel his upper body shook as his tears fell like pearls on ber black hair. Zhao Min felt a deep sense of sadness toward the family that had become their friends.

  
And her break even more when she saw how beaten her Wuji was tonight.

  
Wuji did not know how she managed to pull him back to their room, but he gratefully welcomed the warm comfort of their bedroom. Greedily consumed the much needed reprieve in the beautiful sight of her,  their unborn baby sleeping inside her belly.

Their second child.

  
"Wuji...sit down. I'll get you dry clothes and something to eat first.  You must be famished. Your hands are cold. And look at your lips. They almost turn blue. While you are eating,  I'll heat up water for your bath..."

  
She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. 

  
"Don't leave, Min-min. Please don't leave..."

  
He whispered as he hugged her tightly, trying his best not to hurt her and their child. He did not want her to leave just yet. He cannot let her leave just yet. 

  
"Wuji...you need something to eat. You are already shaking..."

  
But her Wuji still refused to let her go. Zhao Min finally relented, opting to bring his coat to cover his shivering body instead. And as gently as she could, Zhao Min brought him to sit on the chair. Standing quietly in front of him,  she gently caressed his wet hair. Wuji quickly pulled her closer, burying his face on her belly where their little one was growing. Her warmth, her touch had given him an immense comfort. Allowing him to calm down,  as he regained his self control. Zhao Min didn't say a word,  didn't try to pry. She just quietly letting him know that she's there for him. 

  
"She's still so young, Min-min. No older than Cuifeng...barely two years old. And I cannot save her..."

  
His sobs racked his body again, and she gently pulled her husband closer to her embrace. She wished to give him a shoulder to cry on, an anchor for him to lean on. Letting him put all his guard down,  and encouraging him to let out all of his sadness,  his grievance, his fear.

  
His disappointment.

  
Zhao Min knew how gentle her husband's heart was. She had witnessed the ways he took cares of all patients that came to their medicine shop. He never care about payment, never care about recognition. What he had always wanted to do was to help those people who needed his help. He just wanted to treat as many people as he could,  because that had been his dream. His calling. His secret wish that he had shared with her on that hotpot dinner many years back. 

  
And to see him so devastated in her embrace pierced her heart.

  
Unable to ignore the shivering body of her husband any longer,  Zhao Min finally managed to convince Wuji to let her prepare some food for his empty stomach. She was still bustling in front of the stove when her freshly bathed husband came to the kitchen.

   
Standing still at the entrace of the kitchen, Wuji quietly observed his beautiful Min-min getting busy with preparing some meal for him. She was wearing a plain cotton clothes. Her hair was tied with a simple ribbon and decorated with a simple wooden hairpin that she loved so much.

The wooden hairpin that he had carved for her years ago. 

  
A pang of sadness and guilt rose inside his heart. She had been a princess, the most beautiful lady of her dynasty. A highly intelligent woman with a sharp mind. A formidable strategist who had earned the trusts from her emperor,  her family,  and her subordinates. With such a brilliant talent, Wuji knew that many royalties of the previous dynasty had been vying for her hand, including the former crown prince. Even though her dynasty had been defeated, her family stil owned vast land in the grassland for her to live comfortably had she never met a rebel like him.

  
If only she had never met him,, she would still live as a noble in her family's land. She would not have her identity taken away from her. She would not need to live her life in the shadow.  She could still live freely as Min-min Temur in the grassland. 

  
If only she had never chosen to be with him, she would not need to get her hands dirty with all of the ashes from the stove.  She would not need to get her clothes wet with all the washing of the used utensils. She would not need to worry about taking care of their medicinal herbs under the scorching sun. 

  
If only she had not fallen in love with him.

  
Wuji's gaze suddenly fell to her left hand,  where he saw red marks on her fingers that were not supposed to be there. Injuries that he had been too distraught to notice before . 

  
He quickly approached her.  Pulling her hand toward him, he carefully examined the red marks. 

  
"Min-min...what happen to your fingers?"

  
He knew he had been acting more aggressively just now,  but his emotion had been haywire this evening.

  
"I just accidentally touched a steaming hot pot's cover,  nothing serious...I..."

  
"Nothing serious?  Look at these fingers...they are still very red! Yet you still say that it's nothing serious?  Don't cook anymore. I'll get some ointment from the shop to soothe your fingers...."

  
"It's okay. Fan _da ge_ had given some ointment before. Look,  the noodle is almost overcooked. I just need to..."

  
"I said don't cook anymore!!!"

  
The sudden anger that flew out of his mouth had left her,  and himself, stunned. Carefully ,  Zhao Min removed the boiling pot away from the fire. With a determined look,  she turned back to face her husband,  who was closing his eyes regretfully.

  
"I usually will not accept any unreasonable anger like that, Wuji. You know that. But I know you did not mean it tonight..."

  
Her quiet reproach had given a strange sense of relief for Wuji.  Her fierceness, her strength,  and her rationale had always managed to give him a sense of security. A sense of stability.

  
And that was what he needed the most that evening. Some sense of normalcy to comfort his troubled emotion. 

  
"I am sorry,  Min-min... I am so sorry.  I didn't mean to lash out like that..."

  
Zhao Min nodded, before she softly held his hand. Asking him to sit on the wooden chair behind him, she carefully brought the steaming bowl of noodle for his supper.

Looking at the steaming dish in front of him, Wuji could hear his stomach growled, much to her amusement.

  
He loved her soft chuckles so much. A soothing comfort for his tired soul.

  
"Min-min...do... Do you think I am a failure?"

  
Wuji quitely voiced the fear that had been creeping up inside his mind ever since he returned that evening. He didn't dare to raise his head. He didn't dare to look at her face. 

  
"I call myself a physician,  yet I cannot...save her tonight..."

  
Hearing his trembling voice, Zhao Min calmly put her hand on his face. 

  
"Wuji...we have known that she is an amazing fighter...but unfortunately, we have also known that... tonight is...inevitable..."

  
Wuji closed his eyes,  as he slowly nodded.

  
"Deep inside, I know that tonight will come sooner or later. But...no matter how hard I prepare myself, I still feel...guilty. There's this...heaviness inside my heart that I cannot shake..."

  
A lonely tear fell from the corner of his eyes, before he quickly wiped his eyes.

   
"You are only human, Wuji You and I. There are things that...we cannot change. And you don't have to deny your emotions. Because that can help you heal..."

  
He tightly held her soft hand on his face, softly kissing her injured fingers while locking his gaze on her.  

  
"Min-min. Why do you, a glorious princess...fall in love with...a nobody like me?"

  
A sad sigh escaped from her tiny lips. She knew that her Wuji had always tried to be their little family's fortress, had always tried to be their strength. After Cuifeng was born,  he had worked even harder to provide a stable and comfortable life for them. Many times Zhao Min had tried to ease his mind,  but many times as well her Wuji had confessed his deepest regrets on his inability to provide her the luxurious life she used to have as a _junzhu._

Much to her annoyance, since those frivolous things were never important for her. 

  
"You are never a failure. Remember that..."

  
Wuji slowly lowered his hand back to the table. They had been sitting quietly for a moment when he felt her little hand on top of his own.  

  
He loved her soft touches so much.

  
"We have our flaws,  but that doesn't mean we are failures. You are never a failure. You are a hero for your people. It's not easy to fight that battle years ago. Yet, you sacrificed your own happiness and even willing to sacrifice your own life for your people..."

  
"When the glory and the fruit of your hard work were presented in front of you, you bravely chose to walk away from all of that splendour for me...I want you to tell me, Wuji, when you showered me with such a deep dedication, how do you think I can resist falling in love with you?"

  
Wuji could see a glint of cheeky mischief on her bright eyes when she said her last sentence,  drawing a soft chuckle from himself. Despite her own sadness,  she still managed to lighten up his mood.  

  
His Min-min really knew him well.

  
And he really loved her cheekiness, even though sometimes it annoyed him as well when she kept teasing him while he was trying to be serious. 

  
"But beyond that,  what I love  the most about you is your kindness. You are a kind person, Wuji. You always selflessly try to help as many people as you can, even though these people might have hurt you before. You never stop and never hesitate helping those in needs..."

  
Her hand carefully caressed his tired face. Giving him a comforting touch amidst his battered heart that evening. 

  
"And you are a wonderful husband and father, Your patience, your love, and your dedication toward our family...I feel safe whenever you are with me.  I feel happy...content..."

  
"But..Min-min... .I cannot give you the comfortable life you that had before...I..."

  
"Wuji...I have told you before and I will tell you again.  I don't care about all those splendour or luxuries. All I care about and all that I ever want...is right here.  In this house... In this home.  Our family is all that I ever want now..."

  
Her unwavering words and dedication toward him had touched him deeply that evening. He did not know how to express his feeling,  his pride, and his neverending sense of gratitude toward her. Only a small nod and tearful eyes represented the overflowing love he had for his Min-min. 

  
For her,  he knew he could not give up. He would not give up. 

  
And after wiping the tears from her face,  and from his own too,  he could only muster a short sentence to the woman who had made him a better version of himself

A gratitude that he had meant with all his heart and mind. 

"Thank you, Min-min"


End file.
